


Salt

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [33]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he comes home from the Capitol he smells wrong, and she almost doesn't recognize him (or at least she can't with her eyes closed anymore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #24 (scent)

He smells like salt-water and fresh grass and sweat, and it should not be a pleasing scent, but it is. It wraps around her, like a blanket of warmth – or, in some cases, a blanket of harsh coldness.

Like when he comes home from the Capitol and smells like heavy perfume and clean water and _blood_ , and she can’t recognize him with her eyes closed anymore.

After a while, he learns to stay away from her immediately after his arrival. She never says anything to him, but he would have to be blind and witless not to notice her tense behavior and stuttering murmurs when he smells and looks so wrong, so Capitol-like. Most days he just takes a swim in the ocean, flinging himself into the waves almost as soon as his feet touch the grounds of District 4: it’s invigorating, he finds, the harsh cold and the taste of salt in his mouth and he emerges from the ocean and sees her, and feels like at least some of what has happened has been washed off.

He’s still sopping wet when he reaches her and holds her close, but she doesn’t seem to mind and so, he doesn’t either. She smells like apples and when he asks her, she only shrugs and mutters something about Mags force-feeding her with the fruit and he smiles as the droplets of water slide down his skin and dry out under the afternoon sun.


End file.
